Arrangement
by Luna Simmons
Summary: Amber's obsession with Graverobber has gone too far. She has forced him to marry her to keep him to herself and make Shilo miserable.  first fic, please R&R, no flames please  Rated M for future chapters. UPDATES EVERY SUNDAY
1. End of Happiness

She slept soundly, her natural hair falling around her face in dark, gentle curls. He stroked her pale cheek, smiling weakly as it brought out the rosy color of her warm blush. For the last year, he had watched her grow from a child into the woman he now shared a bed with. After the withdrawal of the 'medicine' her father had forced down her throat her entire life, everything about her seemed to go into over-drive. He smiled softly, continuing to stroke her sleeping cheek as the memories flooded his mind.

* * *

><p>"I'm home, Kid!" He called into the large house, setting the bags of groceries onto the table. He had looked through the kitchen for breakfast earlier and realized they had eaten all the soup that had been stored by her father, which was a good thing. The Kid was getting tired of soup and he decided it was time for her to try new things.<p>

"Welcome home!" She called out from upstairs, her voice already changing from the tone of a young girl, to the seductive, husky tone of a woman. She padded down the stairs, her feet bare and her body adorned with one of her black dresses that had once been loose on her. After she stopped taking the medicine two months ago, her body filled out quickly.

Much to his amusement, and torture, her breasts seemed to grow over-night. Filling out from their tiny lumps to the generous C-Cup that now strained against her too-small dress. Her waist had quickly grown as well, moving from their straight figure into a curvy temptation. Her hair had grown quickly and was currently in a pixie cut, but she always fussed about it, hoping it grew out more very quickly.

She tossed her delicate, pale arms around his neck, burying her face into the crook of it as she inhaled deeply, glad he was back. As he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, he realized that he needed her just as much as she needed him. "I'll never leave, Kid." He murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead, leaving a black smudge that caused his signature smirk.

They talked and ate and relaxed. It was the first time he truly had a home and he would do everything to protect that home and the girl he cared so much about. That was the night he realized he was in love with the young girl. That was the night he carried her up to her bed and gently took her innocence while she moaned and begged. That was the night he knew where he finally belonged.

* * *

><p>"And now I'm losing that home." He whispered, his fingers still stroking her cheek. "I'm losing it to protect you." He lowered his lips to her forehead, glad she wasn't awake to see him leave her for good. He took her left hand and smiled weakly at the glittering ring on her finger. "Keep this. Know I love you." He kissed the Zydrate blue stone and released her hand, standing up and turned his back on her.<p>

He left out the front door, quietly closing and locking it behind him. When he got passed the gate, he turned and looked at her window, which was still dark, showing she was still asleep. "I wish it didn't have to be like this, Kitten." He looked away before any of the on-lookers saw the drug peddler going soft. With his lopsided smirk, he walked down the dark street, whistling a merry tune as he twirled a glowing vial between his fingers.

_Amber will never lay a hand on what is ours._

_I know. That's why I'm going to her. Our Kitten will see the news and she'll hate us, but it will keep her alive and off of Sweet's radar._

_Will we ever see her again?_

_I honestly don't know._

The musings in his mind came to a halt as he stood outside the doors to the large tower that dominated the rock they lived on. He tucked the vial away and forced his thoughts away from Shilo as he was led inside and to Amber Sweet's office.

She was sitting on her desk, her plastic legs crossed and giving him a view up her short skirt that he did not need or want. "I accept your offer, Amber. Just leave her out of this."

The young CEO's eyes lit up, showing that she liked his surrender. "I never took you as a softie, G.R." She slid off of the desk, going to him and kissing him deeply. "But it still works in my favor."

He forced his lips to move against hers, forced himself not to get physically ill at the feel of plastic against his flesh. "Yes. It does. I will marry you on the conditions that you leave her alone, and that I can continue my job without being hunted."

"Deal."

With that one word, he was whisked away to a room for her GENterns to clean and dress him properly. He refused any and all surgery offered. He would belong to GeneCo, but not for plastic parts. For being the legal husband of the CEO.


	2. Beginning of Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! or any of it's characers. Wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

><p>It was the lack of warmth that pulled her out of her deep sleep. She groaned softly, sliding her hand under the blankets, expecting to feel him beside her. When Shilo felt nothing but sheets, her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, looking around. "Graves?" She called softly, expecting him to answer from somewhere else in the house.<p>

She knew she was alone. She could feel it in the stillness of the air surrounding her. Her large doe-eyes were suddenly illuminated by the TV against the wall flickering on. She smiled softly and pulled her knees up to her chest as she ran a hand through her hair. He always set the TV to turn on for her when he wanted her to see something.

"Another surprise for me, Graves?" She giggled a bit, as her eyes adjusted to the pictures swarming on the screen. It wasn't another taped recording of him, letting her know he would be out selling for a few days. It was the news.

Puzzlement filled her eyes as a hollow feeling began to grow in her stomach. Something wasn't right, she could feel it, yet she couldn't bring herself to turn off the TV and just make it all go away.

"_Today, we bring you live action coverage of the wedding of GeneCo's CEO, Amber Sweet! It's such a glorious day for us to watch a wedding, am I right, Ted?"_

"_You sure are, Bill! Unlike her father's disastrous wedding, Miss Sweet has informed us that she and her fiancé are very much in love and no one plans on leaving the other at the altar."_

"_Who is the lucky Groom, Ted?"_

"_Well, Bill, we'll just have to wait until commercials end for us to find out."_

Their laughter filled the room, then faded out as various surgery commercials began to play. She took this time to turn on the light and get out of bed, her feet dragging a bit as she walked to the bathroom, the hollow feeling getting worse as she moved. "Where are you, Graves?" She whispered to herself, trying not to think of the horrible situations that he could be in.

By the time she had exited the bathroom, her hair now in a wet, tangled mess, the news had been on again for a while and she had missed the announcement of the poor bastard who would have to share Sweet's bed for the rest of his miserable life. "I pity the poor man." She spoke softly to herself, wrapping a fluffy white robe around her slender, naked body as she moved to her closet to pick out an outfit for that day.

"_For those of you who are just tuning in, we're bringing you live coverage of the wedding of GeneCo CEO, Amber Sweet, and the infamous Graverobber with whom she's had an on-going love affair."_

The black skirt she had pulled out of her closet hit the floor with a light sound as she turned around, her eyes locking onto the TV just in time to see Amber Sweet and Graverobber, _her_ Graverobber, share their first kiss as man and wife. "No…!" The sound that escaped her mouth was the lovechild of a scream, a groan, and a cry of pure pain.

She slid to the floor, tears now falling down her rosy cheeks as she watched them walk back down the aisle, hand-in-hand with two big grins on their faces. The hollow feeling was gone now. In its place was the sharp feeling of agony and sickness. How could he do this to her? He had said he loved her a million times over!

Lifting her hands up, she pressed one to her mouth and the other to her stomach as her entire body shook with painful sobs. She was alone again. The only two people who had claimed to love her had both left her. One had succumbed to death, and the other to the biggest scalpel-slut on the forsaken rock on which they lived.

She couldn't remember how, or when, she had moved, but she soon found herself laying back in bed, the robe discarded on the floor and her body tucked under several layers of blankets, her heart willing her to return to sleep, to return and wake again, hoping it was all just a horrid nightmare. Her mind knew the truth and was trying to make her calm down, but the sobs continued to escape her and she soon gave into her heart's demand and slipped back into sleep, not prepared for the nightmare that would greet her when she was ready to wake once again.

He stood in the elegant shower in Amber's home. It would never be his home and he made sure she knew that. His home was with a girl who was now in agonizing pain because of him. His home had been ripped away from him by the used up slut in the next room, who was currently trying to ride out the high from the Zydrate and the hateful fuck he had just given her.

Once he had finished, he tore himself away from her, feeling sick to his stomach and purely disgusted by her plastic body. He had rushed to the bathroom, locking the door behind him as he turned on the water to scalding, desperate to lather with soap and get the feeling of her off of him.

"Shilo…" He whispered the name in fear that Amber would hear him, then he broke down, pressing his hands against the tiled walls to hold himself up. As the scalding water beat into his back, the tough, cocky dealer lost his edge and gave into the pain that his heart felt. He would never admit to it, and he would be damned if Amber ever saw it, but he cried as his heart yearned and screamed for the real, natural girl he had fallen in love with. "I'm so sorry…!"

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N: I know this isn't usually how Graverobber acts, but I wanted to show more of the side of him that is tender and loving towards Shilo, and show that he, too, has emotions and feelings. Don't WORRY, though, our beloved badass Graves will be present constantly as well)<strong>


	3. Hatred

**Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! or any of it's characers. Wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

><p>He stepped out of the bathroom, a white cotton towel wrapped around his waist as his famous smirk appeared on his lips. He would keep up the charade of being his normal self around the scalpel slut he married. He whistled a Blind Mag song as he moved to his new dresser, pulling out a pair of boxers and tugging them on under the towel.<p>

"Shut up!" Amber screeched at him, pushing herself up off the bed a few inches with her elbows. Her eyes glared holes into his back as anger and jealousy filled the air. "Don't you ever whistle that stupid bitch's songs in my room!"

He glanced back, winking at her as he continued to whistle. He tugged on a pair of ripped jeans and topped them off with his favorite belt after tugging on a tattered button-up shirt. No way in hell would he wear the clothes Amber picked out for him while he was out dealing. He slid his jacket on and turned to lace up his boots while he listened to her try and hold back the rage she was building up.

"I want a pet name!" She screeched at him, sitting up fully by this point. "I want a name that only you will call me!"

"You want a special name?" He filled his voice with sarcasm, actually enjoying how he could make fun of her when she was doped up and wouldn't really remember. "What kind of name?"

"How about…" She tilted her head back, her fake black hair falling down her back. "Kitten? Since I'm such a cat in bed…" She purred the words and started to crawl to him.

He tensed up when she came up with Kitten and he started to see red. No way in hell would she take his name for his beloved. "How about Doll?" He smirked, keeping cool as he fisted his hands in her hair and yanked her head back, licking up her neck. "Kitten's are too cute. You're more of a doll. Gorgeous and perfect." He licked her lips before pulling her into a mind-shattering kiss. "I'll call you Doll."

_She has no fucking clue it's really because she's so plastic, you don't know if she's real anymore._

_Shut up. The sooner we go to deal, the sooner I can go apologize._

_You're going back to her? That's dangerous._

_She's in pain. I will NOT leave her like that. She needs to know the truth._ He shoved Amber down onto the bed and crawled over her, biting at her bottom lip as he gripped her hip, pulling it up against him and grinding against her slowly. "Stay wet for me, Doll." He licked her lips and got up, leaving her whimpering as he strode out, grabbing his extraction kit along the way.

"Shi…" A soft voice whispered, seeping into her subconscious. Graves? No. It was a female voice and it sounded concerned. "Shi! Wake up!" She felt her body being lifted, then put back down, hard.

"Ow…" She whimpered, opening her eyes to see the red-head in front of her. "Hello, Eryn." She muttered, closing her eyes and turning away from her.

Eryn scowled and picked Shilo up with ease, carrying her to the bathroom and depositing her into a tub of cold water. A satisfied smirk appeared on her full lips as Shilo squealed and jumped out of the water. "Good. You're awake. I'll be downstairs." She turned and walked off, worried about her best friend, but refusing to let it show.

Shilo watched her leave, wondering why Graverobber picked her instead of Eryn. Eryn had fiery red hair and piercing green eyes. Her lips were plump and constantly kiss-bruised from her various boy-toys. Her body was perfect, but that was only because it belonged to GeneCo.

It hit Shilo as she went to her closet to pick out some clothes. Graves loved her because she was real. Because her breasts and hips were naturally curvy and perfect. Not one piece of her belonged to GeneCo.

She pulled on a pair of tight black pants that hugged her curves, giving them more emphasis. Her shirt was red with slits on the sides and black wings on the back. She pulled on a pair of boots with thick heels and walked down stairs, running her fingers through her dark, curly hair.

As she walked, she heard mumbling, which seemed to get louder as she got closer to the kitchen. She figured Eryn was talking to herself, but when she heard a plate shatter, she broke into a run, shoving the kitchen door open and going stiff at the sight before her.

Eryn had Graverobber pinned against the wall and held a knife to his throat, her green eyes narrowed in dangerous slits. Neither of them looked over when Shilo came in, showing that they had no idea she had walked in on them. "How _dare_ you come back here!" Eryn growled the words, pressing the knife harder against his throat.

"I came to apologize!" He snapped, remaining calm, even though he was sure he would lose his vocal chords in a few seconds. "It's not what you think, Eryn!" He narrowed his blue eyes at his usual customer, trying to get out of her grasp.

"It's not what I think!" She tossed her head back and laughed. "So, you're not married to the GeneCo slut?"

"No, that part is true…" He whispered, looking ashamed as he looked away from her.

"Then give me ONE good reason why I shouldn't slice your cock off right here…" She lowered the knife from his neck, to his groin, smirking at the sudden fear in his eyes.

"No. Give ME one good reason why I shouldn't do it."

Both their heads snapped in the direction of the voice and their eyes widened at the sight before them.

Their usually calm, good-natured Shilo was glaring at Graverobber with so much anger and pain, she was hardly recognizable.

She strode over, her vision tinged with red as she took the knife from Eryn and shoved her away. "Well?"

"Because I love you, Kitten…" He whispered, lifting his hand to cup her cheek. "I did this to-" He was cut off by the blinding pain in his hand. He looked at it and saw the knife sticking straight through it.


	4. Author's Note Please Read

**I apologize for the lack of update. I've been really busy lately and I promise to update as soon as possible and I'll be adding three chapters to the next update!**

**I also want to take this time to thank curiouslydreaming and FantasticMisticalWonder for their reviews. I was always afraid to post my stories because I didn't think they were that good. Thank you both for the amazing reviews and for giving me the courage to continue!**


End file.
